


It's Okay

by Void (EroEmo)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Soldier 76 - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dealing with FEELINGS, soft, soldier 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/pseuds/Void
Summary: A little something with Gabriel Reyes, Soldier 24, who tries to sooth Soldier 76's anxiety and worries.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesonic152](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, firesonic152! c:

_It doesn't mean you should_ , he adds in his mind. But, somehow, Gabriel figures this one out. He always does and at this point Jack's learnt not to ask.

"No matter what you think, I won't change my mind," he says, softly. "I love you and I always will."

Soldier doesn't have time to respond, his mouth being shut with a kiss. That would be it, he thinks, letting himself be kissed out of his worries for now.


End file.
